One mission to love
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: With Sasori's puppet Hiruko in need of repair and Kisame's arm broken, Pein sends Deidara and Itachi on a mission together. Deidara doesn't it see as a good thing however Itachi does. Possible lime. My first multichapter ItaDei. Out of characterness.


Document Opened 02/07/09, 09:40-41pm.

Authors Note:

Don't kill me to badly if either of them are to far out of character. I'm not used to writing Itachi and my last complete ItaDei was for a 10_Whores challenge at LiveJournal. As usual Deidara is the Uke.:3. He's practically my favorite Uke.

I started thinking about ItaDei after re-watching a vid involving SasoItaDei at YouTube and the song used was "Thnks fr the Mmrs." by Fallout Boy.  
The editing on that video will blow your mind if you see it.o_o.

Anyway onto a more than likely out of character ItaDei fic that will have Lime. I'm still working my way up to writing a Lemon._.

//////\\\\\//////////////\\\\\////////\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\/////

"Even you can't be this cruel, un." He eyed the orange haired man better known as their 'Leader'. "Yes I can and the mission is final." He said with a straight face and not missing a beat. He could care less how it annoyed the blond because the item in question was _far _more important than some petty grudge he held against the Uchiha.

Since the item was in Iwagakure he would have sent Sasori and Deidara but during a previous mission they recently returned from, the puppet master had sustained a little more than minor damage to Hiruko and was busy with repairs. The blond knew Iwa the best and since there was no way he could even work with Hidan and/or Kakuzu (They would have killed him, regardless of the mission.), Itachi and Kisame were left and Kisame was still waiting on his arm to heal after it broke a couple of weeks back. Hence leaving him and Itachi to undertake the new retrieval mission.

Pein looked at the two and almost wished that Deidara would learn a few things from the silent, blank faced ninja. "You both leave at dawn and that is _final_." He immediately dismissed the two before having to hear another argument from the bomber about why if he and Sasori couldn't do it then he could at least do it alone. In which he would have to remind him _again _that they worked in pairs, no ifs ands or buts.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He and Deidara split up after leaving Pein's office to go to their rooms and prepare, of course if he was right then the bomber would go and vent either with his _art _or to Sasori. Maybe both.

Despite his non-emotional appearance he was silently planning something else for their mission, since the first time he had seen the blond he had caught himself thinking about him on and off. At the time he thought little of it, he had even thought of other men and women but he felt nothing except when he thought of the Iwa nin.

The way his hair framed his face to the questionable shade of blue that his visible eye was, even to the fact that he knew Deidara hated him. He had only been following Pein's orders but the blond was still adamant to be angry at _him_.

He had also wondered at times if it would even be worth it to try and make the younger one _his_ but after awhile he rather liked the thought of what he would he like to do with the blond and not being a person to waste an opportunity, he was plotting how exactly he could do that.

He was putting a few things in his bag when someone knocked at the door. "Enter." He knew who it was without even looking. "Not even nightfall and you're already getting on the ball, doesn't surprise me though." The person in question was his light hearted partner, Kisame. His right arm still bandaged in a cast which was in a sling around his neck. "Did you need something?" He turned to face the blue skinned ninja. "Nope, just wanted to wish you luck if you know what I mean." With a big grin he winked at the Uchiha. "What exactly are you implying?" Could his partner have figured out his secret? Then again on one of their early missions together he had somehow figured out his special liking for Dango. "You know this is a rare opportunity for you and a certain blond to be alone together without the rest of us around." He said casually like it was common knowledge.

"How long have you known?" His face still blank. "For awhile now. Come on, I am _your _partner after all." He narrowed his eyes at the taller ninja. "Hey, don't be like that I only dropped by to wish you luck with both of your _missions_." He put emphasis on the last word with a big grin. "And you are okay with this?" He didn't care if he was or not but he wanted to hear Kisame's reply regardless. "Eh, the heart wants what it wants." He shrugged. They were S-class missing ninja and some of the deadliest in the world not to mention with a few quirks and unique bodies, if any of them even had a chance at love, well, who was he to say anything against it.

Itachi remained silent. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now since I imagine you want to finish packing and since there's no way in hell I'm getting up at dawn, best of luck." He gave the Uchiha one last trademark grin before leaving to find something to eat.

Itachi quietly resumed his previous task of packing what he needed while mulling over a few things.

////////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\///////////////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Meanwhile the blond in question was ranting to his own partner Sasori who was attempting to work on Hiruko's front left leg. "It's not fair, un." He crossed his arms. "I could just as easily do the mission by myself and I would rather do that than go with Itachi, un!"

"Stop being such a brat for once and just get it over with." He had measured out the extent of damage the leg had taken and turned to his tools that were laid out beside him on the floor.

"You can be mean Sasori-Danna, un." He had respect for the elder artist and didn't mind the petty jabs he threw at him sometimes. "And instead of complaining to me about what you obviously cannot change, shouldn't you be preparing for in the morning?" He glanced at Deidara who just smiled at him. "You know I don't like to over prepare, that's you,un." Sasori had learned early on that he blond preferred to just fight in the moment with his so called _art_. He would never, ever acknowledge it as such but he was not in the mood to debate with him tonight. He had a more important matter of repairing Hiruko.

"Plus Itachi can be weird, un." The bomber frowned. "How so?" He was starting to unscrew the damaged leg. "Well sometimes he looks at me funny when he thinks I don't notice it, un." He sometimes wondered if Itachi was plotting to kill him or something. "Explain." He pretended not to be as interested as he really was, but if this was what he thought then without the bomber knowing he would have to have a word with the young Uchiha later. "After he looks at me, he then looks away and looks like he's thinking about something, un" He shuddered at the thought of those eyes even looking at him like that.

"It's probably just your imagination." He was definitely going to pay Itachi a visit later. "Maybe, un." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before sighing and looking at his Danna. "I guess I'll go make sure my clay is good, un." He hopped off the puppet master's bed and carefully stepped around his work area and quietly left without Sasori saying another word.

////////////\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night when they each knew where their target would be, Sasori and Kisame realized they had the same idea as they passed each other in the hallway. Kisame was heading towards Deidara's room while he was on his way to see Itachi. The two stopped and without looking at each other Sasori spoke first. "Anything special this way?" The blue haired nin never came down this way unless he had to wake someone up and even that wasn't often.

"Just wishing the kids luck with their mission, heard it was in Iwa too. That must be hard on Deidara." Sasori frowned, this was he first he was hearing of it's location. Normally the blond would tell him everything, rather he wanted to hear it or not. All the bomber did was complain of working with Itachi. Of course he wasn't going to let it slip that he did not know about that. "We've all been back to our countries at one point or another."

He kept his usual blank and bored expression.

"Yeah, but it's his first time back with someone he _hates_." He didn't have to look to know that Kisame was probably grinning. "I almost can't wait to see how this plays out, ya know." The red head made an uninterested noise. "Like I care, the brat can handle himself." 'As long he keeps from hand-to-hand combat.' He added silently.

"Well, I'm off. Later." He headed down the hall to talk to the young bomber while at the same time Sasori was on his way to see the Uchiha.

/////////\\\///////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\///////

He rapped on the door a couple of times and instantly received a reply to come in. Itachi still did not bother to turn around, knowing who it was. "You have business with me Akasuna?" He had no reason to call the puppet by his first name, he could wonder why the elder had come. He was starting to be able to guess though.

"I've heard about how you _look _at my partner and if you so much as hurt him, I will kill you in a slow and painful fashion." He was not a man to keep people waiting or beat around the bush.

"So you harbor feelings for him then?" He asked knowing that it would get under the puppets skin to say the least. "You know I don't." Deidara was just one of those people that grew on you, even a heartless puppet like him. "Then what do you care?" Sasori only narrowed his eyes at him. "The same reason I know Kisame tends to look out for you on missions despite the fact he knows what you're capable of." He left him alone to think about his words, besides if Kisame saw him around here then he start questioning him and then Sasori would have to show him his new poison collection.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\

At about the same time the Sasori and Itachi talk was going on, Kisame had gone to see Deidara. Knocking at the door, he heard the bored voice of it's occupant. "Come in, un."

Entering he saw the blond sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor loading his pouch with clay. He looked up, not expecting to see the Mist-fall nin. "Hey Kisame-Danna, un." He visible blue eye not hiding the fact that he was curious as to the visit from the tall man. "Just wishing you kids luck with that mission." The blond then frowned. "I'd rather go alone than with Itachi. No offense, un."

"He's not the bad guy you make him out to be you know." The Iwa bomber narrowed his eye at Kisame. "He took out my art like it was nothing and made me join this organization, un." Kisame gave the younger one a puzzled look. "It was only under Pein's order so he could get you to join and I thought you were over wanting to kill every one of us."

Upon joining he had a massive hate for everyone and everything there, it wasn't until a few months in that he had even attempted trusting anyone there, turns out they were far better people than who he had grown up with in Iwagakure and that thought seemed to remind him of the fact that he had to go back there again, he had a hidden past there that he wanted to remain just that. Hidden and in the past. "It's already bad enough I have to play tour guide for this, un." He crossed his arms.

"I know that returning to a place you want to leave behind sucks. Believe me, I have been back to my village a few times and it's never pleasant. With people fearing my awesome strength of course."

"There are just some things that I don't want _anyone _to know about. Not even Sasori-Danna and especially not Itachi, un." His eye went downcast for a moment. Leaving Kisame to wonder what kind of a past someone so young could have, Itachi's was common knowledge and thinking about it, the blond generally avoided the subject of the past if it ever came around in conversation. He stayed heavily focused on his art though.

"Ah, it'll probably be over before you know it and then you can put it behind you. Though just try and get along with Itachi, like I said, he's not the bad guy you think he is."

Not wanting to hear this much longer he remembered about Kisame's arm. "How's your arm, un?" His tone had a slight childish hint to it. "Heh, I'll be back wielding Samehada within the next couple of weeks!"

"Thats good, un." Kisame mentioned a couple of other things to the bomber before leaving.

And later that night when they were both laying in bed Itachi and Deidara had opposite feelings about working together: Itachi didn't and Deidara did.

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning before the two left the hideout they were both practically grilled by their partners. Kisame had done this a couple of times before and Deidara was wondering if Sasori thought he was going to die on this mission from how he was talking to him. Did he have enough clay? Did they get the money from Kakuzu for the mission? Were they properly prepared?

Kisame hadn't been able to sleep as late as he intended so he had come to see the two together and much to his surprise Sasori had come as well. So after the two set off for the mission, he turned to the shorter red head. "When did we start raising our partners?" While walking off he replied "I have no idea."

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Just to be clear. Kisame and Sasori have no romantic feelings for their partners here just more or less being big brothers or something. I wanted put the last part in here somewhere even though I know it's a bit out of character. ;-_-;.

Finished: 02/09/'09, 09:43pm.


End file.
